Our Time Together (Levi x Reader Oneshot Collection)
by Hydraix
Summary: Enjoy your time with Humanity's Strongest Soldier. Fic ini hanya akan berisi Levi x Reader saja (Kalau mau Request yang lain bisa, cuma lihat kondisi :( sowwyy) REQUESTS ARE OPEN. Rated T just to be safe
1. Midnight Tea

**Haiii! XD Salken~**

 **Aku masih baru di fandom ini, dan ini fic SNK pertama yang kutuliss.**

 **Oke, kali ini aku tulis Levi X reader(GIRL!) oneshot. Daannn this my first time mencoba tulis X reader. Jadi yang sudah pernah membaca atau menulis fic sejenis ini tolong beri kritik & saran ya! XD**

 **Oh ya, untuk singkatan (E/C, Y/N, etc etc), aku menggunakan versi inggrisnya (karena sudah kebiasaan XD) tapi kalau kalian lebih memilih untuk versi Indonesianya, aku akan ubah!**

 **Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Yang kumiliki cuma fic ini dan juga manga No Regrets vol1 dan vol2 yang kubeli di Gr*media terdekat :3**

 **Keterangan singkatan:**

 **\- Y/N : Your Name ( Nama kamu )**

 **\- E/Y : Eye Color ( Warna mata )**

 **\- H/C : Hair Color ( Warna rambut )**

 **\- F/B : Favorite Book ( Buku kesukaan)**

 **Warning : OOC (I've tried my best :( REALLY!)**

 **On da storyyy!**

* * *

 _Kejadian itu selalu terulang-ulang di dalam kepalaku, seperti sebuah kaset rekaman yang terus menerus diputar ulang, Disaat kupikir sudah berakhir, kejadian itu diputar ulang mulai dari awal. Aku sering berpikir bahwa aku sudah mulai kehilangan akal sehatku. Walaupun aku sudah berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sampai tenggorokanku terasa tersobek-sobek, kenangan ini sama sekali tidak berhenti hatiku teriris setiap kali aku mengingatnya._

 _Aku yang saat itu masih kecil hanya bisa terpaku diam dipenuhi dengan teror dan rasa takut luar biasa yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, disaat kepala titan besar itu muncul di balik dinding setinggi 50 meter itu. Dan disaat makhluk itu menendang kuat dinding itu sehingga membuat orang lain panik dan lari ketakutan, aku masih belum dapat bergerak dari tempatku. Pada saat titan lainnya masuk melewati lubang itu, hal yang pertama kupikirkan adalah orangtuaku._

 _Rumah kami berada di dekat dinding itu._

 _Setelah itu aku merasa aku berlari sangat cepat – kusadari aku tidak pernah bisa secepat itu seumur hidupku – menuju ke rumah kami. Puing-puing sisa gedung yang hancur bertebaran dimana-mana, membuatku tersandung beberapa kali. Namun aku tidak peduli. Aku terus berlari sekencang yang kubisa lakukan dengan kedua kakiku._

 _Aku melihat sekelilingku, melihat gedung-gedung bangunan yang sudah hancur tertimpa batu-batu besar dari sisa dinding. Banyak orang-orang disana yang sedang menangis meraung-raung meratapi rumahnya yang hancur._

 _Bukan._

 _Dibawah batu-batu besar itu banyak terdapat noda berwarna merah segar yang masih basah. Serta ada beberapa bagian potongan tubuh yang berserakan kemana-mana. Mereka yang menangis mencoba mengangkat batu besar itu dengan sekuat tenaga._

 _Aku memalingkan pandanganku dari mereka dan fokus melihat ke depan. Bukan itu yang seharusnya kukhawatirkan sekarang ini. Yang kuharapkan saat ini hanya satu. Dan aku pun bersedia menyembah apapun agar keinginan ini benar-benar terjadi. Aku berharap keluargaku –_

 _Pemandangan yang kulihat di depanku ini seketika menghancurkan harapanku berkeping-keping. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhku. Kedua mata (E/C) milikku terbuka lebar-lebar, masih mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi._

 _Rumah kami sudah tidak memiliki bentuk. Sebuah batu besar menimpa rumah kami, menghancurkannya sampai tidak lagi memiliki bentuk. Namun bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatku tidak dapat bergerak. Di bawah puing-puing sisa rumah milikku dan kedua orangtuaku, aku melihat pemandangan yang sama persis dengan pemandangan yang baru saja kulihat tadi. Genangan cairan berwarna merah gelap segar yang terdapat di sebelah kananku. Dengan gemetaran aku mengikuti arah dari mana asal genangan cairan itu hingga mataku terpaku pada sesuatu yang kelihatannya terjepit di antara reruntuhan._

 _Tidak. Itu bukan sesuatu. Melainkan seseorang._

 _Mulutku terbata-bata, mengucapkan sebuah kata yang saat itu terdapat di pikiranku._

" _...I... I-Ib...u...Ibu..."_

 _Aku hanya bisa melihat wajahnya yang tertindih di antara reruntuhan itu. Kedua matanya yang terbuka besar. Tidak adanya sinar cahaya yang keluar dari kedua mata itu, tidak seperti yang selalu kulihat sebelumnya. Wajahnya seakan memandangku hampa. Cipratan cairan merah itu hampir memenuhi seluruh wajahnya yang pucat itu. Rambutnya yang dulu halus dan panjang kini terlihat kotor dan berantakan. Sosok itu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan ibuku yang selama ini kuingat._

 _Dan aku pun baru tersadar kalau di belakang rumahku ada seorang titan yang tengah berjongkok, seakan sedang menonton semua kejadian ini tanpa peduli apa pun juga. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatianku saat itu juga. Aku melihat ada sesuatu yang sedang menggantung di mulutnya. Bukan sesuatu, tapi seseorang._

 _Dan kali ini napasku terasa berhenti. Seakan-akan paru-paruku saat itu lupa bagaimana caranya menerima oksigen dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara melepaskan karbon dioksida. Mataku mulai terasa perih, bukan karena debu-debu yang masuk ke mataku. Tapi karena aku mengenal sosok yang sedang menggantung di mulut makhluk itu._

 _Rambut (H/C) seperti warna rambutku, kedua mata yang terbuka lebar penuh dengan rasa teror, raut wajah yang begitu familier bagiku, dan tangannya yang terulur padaku meneriakkan sesuatu yang saat itu tidak bisa kucerna baik-baik karena lambatnya otakku bekerja saat itu._

" _Y-Y/N... Y/N..."_

 _Namun saat itu juga, sosok itu menghilang dibalik mulut makhluk itu, menelannya utuh-utuh tanpa meninggalkan apa pun juga. Aku yang saat itu masih belum bisa bertindak apapun juga akhirnya sadar apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Dan hanya berteriak keras penuh keputus-asaan yang bisa kulakukan._

" _AYAH! IBUUUU!"_

* * *

Aku mendadak terbangun dari tidurku. Kedua mata (E/C) terbuka lebar-lebar. Peluh memenuhi dahi dan seluruh tubuhku, membasahi kemeja seragamku yang kupakai. Napasku yang masih terengah-engah memenuhi ruangan kamar pribadiku yang terasa sunyi. Aku melirik keluar melalui jendelaku, langit yang masih gelap menunjukkan kalau sekarang masih tengah malam. Atau lewat sedikit. Kucoba mengatur pernapasanku yang masih terengah-engah sambil menyeka keringat di dahiku dengan lengan kemejaku.

"Ah... lagi-lagi mimpi buruk..." keluhku sambil menutup kedua mataku dan menarik napas panjang.

Sejak aku lulus pelatihan dan berhasil masuk ke Pasukan Pengawas, setiap malam aku selalu mengalami mimpi buruk ini. Mimpi dimana saat kemunculan Colossal Titan pertama kali dan menghancurkan Shiganshina. Akibat dari kejadian itu, kedua orangtuaku tewas secara mengerikan. Kejadian yang selama hidupku tidak akan bisa kulupakan. Dan sejak saat itu aku bersumpah akan membunuh semua makhluk itu, supaya tidak ada lagi keluarga lain yang merasakan apa yang telah kurasakan.

Sejak saat itu, aku berlatih supaya aku dapat masuk ke Pasukan Pengawas dan melakukan ekspedisi keluar dinding dan memburu para makhluk itu. Dan usaha itu pun terbayar. Lulus sebagai top class dan bebas untuk memilih Pasukan manapun.

Karena mimpi itu, aku takut untuk kembali tidur. Karena itu aku beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Sekalian saja aku ke ruang makan dan minum teh untuk menenangkanku sehabis mimpi itu." Gumamku pelan sambil menutup pintu kamarku pelan, supaya tidak membangunkan yang lain. Aku pertama berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir teh hangat. Menambahkan sedikit gula dan mengaduknya perlahan sambil menghirup aromanya. Setelahnya aku membawanya ke ruang makan.

Awalnya aku mengira ruang makan akan kosong, mengingat tengah malam prajurit yang lain pasti sudah tertidur. Jadi aku pun agak kaget melihat seseorang tengah duduk di ruang makan sendirian. Aku hanya bisa melihat belakang punggungnya saja dengan lilin sebagai sumber cahaya, karena ia duduk membelakangi pintu ruang makan. Namun begitu sosok itu mendengar langkahku masuk, ia memutar tubuhnya dan melihat siapa yang membuat suara itu.

"Kopral Levi." Salamku sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhku untuk memberi hormat begitu aku menyadari siapa yang ada di ruang makan.

"Kadet Y/N." Sapanya balik dan mengangguk sedikit. Aku pun berjalan menuju meja yang ditempatinya dan duduk di depannya. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya, namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Aku mengangkat cangkirku dan menghirup aroma teh yang masih terasa harum kemudian menyeruputnya pelan.

Suasana hening tidak ada yang bicara. Tapi aku menikmati keheningan ini. Aku bisa kembali tenang dan melupakan mimpi itu sejenak. Dan kurasa Kopral Levi juga merasa nyaman dengan keheningan ini. Aku melirik sosoknya dari balik cangkirku. Ia sedang memegang sebuah buku di tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang sebuah cangkir dengan cara yang seperti biasa ia lakukan.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, kadet?" tanyanya tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. Aku agak tersentak kaget dan hampir tersedak tehku. Levi tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari bukunya.

"Ah.. Aku tadi sudah tidur, tapi..." ucapku tidak menyelesaikan kalimatku. Aku kesini untuk melupakan mimpiku, namun sekarang mimpi itu kembali muncul di benakku dan membuatku sedikit tegang.

Levi yang menyadari aku tidak melanjutkan kalimatku, mengangkat wajahnya dari bukunya dan menatapku heran, seolah meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Mimpi buruk..." ucapku pelan, sambil menelan ludah.

"Mimpi apa?" Tanya Levi. Sekarang ia menutup bukunya dan perhatiannya kini tertuju padaku. Aku pun semakin panik karena mimpi itu kembali menghantui diriku. Semakin lama, mimpi itu seolah menggerogoti seluruh tubuhku. Kalau aku tidak berhati-hati, mimpi itu bisa menjadi kenyataan bagiku. Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat, mencoba untuk menahan air mata yang ingin keluar.

"... Sh-Shiganshina..." balasku pelan. Mulutku bergetar mencoba melupakan mimpi itu sekali lagi. Aku berharap ia tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh dari ini. Kalau tidak, sudah pasti aku akan...

Aku melihat Levi sedikit melebarkan matanya dan aku menyadari sekilas wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak kukenal. Sedih? Entahlah, Levi itu hampir tidak pernah memperlihatkan emosi di wajahnya, jadi aku tidak yakin.

"Oh..." katanya pelan, hampir tidak terdengar olehku. Wajahnya kembali seperti biasanya, tidak ada emosi yang terlihat. Semua orang sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu di Shiganshina. Jadi aku pun merasa lega saat Levi berhenti bertanya. Aku pun melepas napas yang tidak sadar kutahan, lalu kembali meneguk tehku.

Suasana hening kembali. Levi kembali membuka bukunya. Aku kembali melirik sosoknya. Kantong mata yang terlihat hitam, menandakan ia memang kurang tidur. Karena penasaran aku pun bertanya padanya.

"Kalau kopral... kenapa belum tidur?" tanyaku sambil meletakkan cangkirku yang sudah hampir kosong di atas meja.

Levi sesaat mengangkat pandangannya dari buku dan melihatku. Kemudian ia menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Insomnia."

"Oh, begitu..."

Levi kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Untuk sesaat kupikir ia kembali ke ruang kerjanya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan. Tapi kusadar ia meninggalkan buku yang tadi di bacanya di atas meja. Apa dia sengaja meninggalkannya? Karena penasaran buku apa yang dibacanya, aku pun sedikit melirik judul buku itu. Tertulis F/B di covernya. Wah ternyata dia juga menyukai buku ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang makan terbuka dan aku pun melompat kaget. Kulihat Levi kembali dengan membawa 2 cangkir teh di tangannya. Dan aku baru menyadari kalau cangkir yang tadi kugunakan untuk minum teh diambil olehnya tadi saat meninggalkan ruang makan. Levi berjalan ke arah meja yang kami tempati dan duduk di depanku, seperti posisi awal. Lalu ia menyodorkan cangkirku yang telah terisi teh kepadaku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku saat aku melihat teh yang ada di cangkirku. Warnanya sedikit lebih muda dari teh biasa, dan aroma yang dikeluarkan juga berbeda dengan teh yang kubuat.

"Tentu saja teh, bodoh." Ucap Levi sambil berdecak kesal.

"Ah... Maaf..." Ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Aku mencampurkan sedikit tanaman herbal. Campuran itu bisa membuat tubuh rileks dan kau bisa dengan mudah tertidur." Jelasnya sambil meneguk teh di cangkirnya sendiri.

Aku pun membulatkan kedua mataku kaget. Jadi Kopral membuatkanku teh ini karena aku tidak bisa tidur? Ternyata dia lebih perhatian dari tampangnya. Aku pun tersenyum dan menggumamkan ucapan 'terima kasih' dan meneguk tehnya.

Aku tidak menyangka kalau teh herbal bisa senikmat ini. Ada sedikit campuran madu dan susu, lalu rasa tanaman herbal yang ternyata tidak sepahit kedengarannya. Benar-benar kombinasi yang nikmat. Setelah meneguk beberapa kali, aku mengeluarkan suara puas.

"Baru pertama kalinya aku minum teh senikmat ini. Apa rahasianya, Kopral?" tanyaku berbinar-binar menatapnya. Levi hanya mendecakkan lidahnya 'tch', tapi tetap memberitahuku rahasianya.

Setelah itu kami berdua mulai bercakap-cakap, mulai dari jenis-jenis teh, sampai buku-buku yang sering dibacanya. Walaupun ia hanya berbicara singkat, aku tetap menikmati percakapan ini, karena aku bisa mengetahui diri Kopral Levi lebih jauh lagi.

Setelah beberapa lama kami bercakap-cakap, Levi berdiri dan membawa cangkir serta bukunya.

"Saatnya aku kembali kerja. Kau kembalilah istirahat, Kadet. Aku tidak mau besok kau bangun kesiangan dan tidak ikut latihan."

Aku pun tersenyum dan hendak mengambil cangkirku, tapi Levi merebutnya dan meletakkannya di atas cangkir miliknya. Aku pun hendak memprotes tindakannya dan akan membersihkannya sendiri.

"Biar aku saja yang membereskannya. Kau pergilah istirahat." Tukasnya padat, tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk memberikan pendapat.

"Baik, terima kasih sekali lagi atas tehnya, Kopral..."

"Levi."

"Eh?"

"Aku benar-benar menikmati waktu kita bercakap-cakap. Dan aku ingin disaat seperti ini, saat kita hanya berdua saja, aku ingin kau memanggilku Levi saja. Tanpa jabatan." Ucapnya.

"Eh? Tidak apa? Maksudku... Kopral kan atasanku.. Jadi kan memang seharusnya-"

"Tch. Ini disaat kita berdua saja. Kau akan tetap memanggilku Kopral disaat ada orang lain."

"Oh.. uh... baiklah... L-Levi..." Kedua pipiku merona merah ketika nama itu terlontar keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Rasanya sangat aneh, namun menyenangkan. Kulihat kedua pipi Levi agak merah, namun kurasa itu hanya karena ilusi cahaya saja, jadi aku tidak begitu mempedulikannya.

"Selamat malam, kadet." Ucapnya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan ruangan. Aku hanya berdiri diam di tempat, menunggu Levi pergi dari ruang makan dan kemudian kembali ke kamar tidurku. Karena mimpi itu sudah menghilang dari benakku, aku pun tidak takut lagi untuk kembali tidur. Dan kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya semenjak aku bergabung dengan Pasukan Pengawas, aku dapat tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa mimpi buruk itu kembali.

Sejak hari itu, setiap kali aku terbangun pada saat tengah malam, aku selalu menyelinap diam-diam ke ruang makan untuk membuat teh, dan setiap kali itu juga Levi selalu berada di sana sedang membaca buku F/B dan meneguk tehnya. Kami pun selalu berbincang-bincang tentang berbagai hal. Dan kusadari semakin lama, Levi semakin membuka dirinya disaat ia berbicara, dan mulai sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi di wajahnya itu. Aku pun menikmati waktu yang kami habiskan bersama, walaupun tidak begitu lama.

Dan saat itu jugalah aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukai Levi. Aku sadar bahwa disaat seperti ini, kita tidak punya waktu untuk merasakan jatuh cinta. Maksudku.. Kita ini makanan titan. Kehilangan 1 prajurit saja sudah menyedihkan. Kekasih? Aku tidak akan tahu bagaimana keputus-asaan yang akan menimpaku kalau aku memiliki kekasih. Aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kukasihi lagi. Biarlah rasa ini kusimpan sendiri di lubuk hatiku.

Suatu malam, disaat mimpi buruk itu menyerang lagi, aku berjalan menuju ruang makan dan kudapati Levi disana seperti biasanya. Aku melihat dari kejauhan, ia sedang duduk di kursi biasanya, kepalanya menunduk, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya, dan kedua matanya tertutup. Kurasa ia sedang berpikir sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Aku menghampirinya sambil membawa secangkir teh dan duduk di hadapannya. Begitu kulihat dari dekat, ternyata Levi sedang tertidur. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, dan bahkan saat tidur pun, kedua alisnya masih terlihat berkerut. Aku pun hanya tersenyum dan meneguk teh yang kubuat.

Mungkin Levi terlalu lelah sehingga ia bisa tidur dengan pulas disini... Kalau dia lelah, kenapa dia tidak tidur di ruangannya? Kenapa sejak awal dia berada disini?

Aku pun bermaksud membangunkannya supaya ia bisa istirahat di ruangannya. Namun saat aku ingin menyentuh bahunya untuk membangunkannya, aku mendengar suara bergumam pelan keluar dari mulutnya. Sesaat kupikir ia sedang mengigau, namun kuperhatikan bola matanya bergerak-gerak dibalik kelopak matanya. Alisnya juga semakin terlihat berkerut.

Mimpi buruk?

"...Y-Y/N... ja...ngan..."

Untuk sesaat, pipiku bersemu merah mendengar Levi menggumamkan namaku dalam mimpinya. Namun seketika rasa panik muncul di benakku begitu aku mendengar gumaman lainnya.

"...mati... ja...ngan... ting...al...kan... ku..."

Kini dahi Levi dipenuhi dengan peluh. Kurasa saatnya aku membangunkannya.

"Kop- Levi?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Levi?" ucapku lebih keras.

Masih belum sadar.

"LEVI!" teriakku sekeras mungkin sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Aku tidak peduli kalau teriakanku barusan akan membangunkan seluruh orang. Yang kupedulikan saat ini adalah Levi.

Dan berhasil. Levi membuka kedua matanya kaget. Kalau aku tidak memegangi bahunya, aku yakin dia akan jatuh terjungkal ke belakang. Keadaannya sama seperti saat aku tersadar dari mimpi buruk. Peluh yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, mata silver-kebiruan yang terbuka lebar, napas yang tersengal, serta tubuh gemetaran. Aku pun mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengelus punggungnya dengan tangan sambil berbisik.

"Ssh... tenang... Cuma mimpi..."

"Y-Y/N?"

"Ya, ini aku, Levi."

Levi pun menutup kedua matanya dan menarik napas panjang setelah mengatur pernapasannya. Setelah kulihat ia cukup tenang, aku menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sebelahnya. Aku bahkan memberinya teh buatanku untuk membuatnya tenang, karena kulihat cangkir miliknya sudah kosong. Namun ia menolaknya dan aku pun berdiri membawa cangkir miliknya untuk mengisinya dengan teh. Setelah kembali dengan cangkir miliknya, ia langsung meneguknya sekali dan mendesah pelan. Matanya masih tertutup. Kurasa ia masih syok dengan mimpinya.

"Mau menceritakannya?" tanyaku menawarkan.

Levi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap cangkirnya. Aku pun tidak memaksanya. Kalaupun ia tidak mau cerita, itu bukanlah salahnya. Sama seperti saat aku tidak ingin menceritakan mimpi buruk yang selalu kualami itu.

Aku pun hanya meneguk tehku tanpa tahu harus mengatakan apa, sampai Levi memecah keheningan.

"Aku bermimpi... Para Prajurit dibantai habis oleh titan." Ucapnya pelan.

Aku mengerti. Sebagai Prajurit Manusia Terkuat, sudah pasti ia sering menyaksikan para prajurit lainnya dimakan oleh titan. Statusnya itu menandakan bahwa ia selalu selamat, namun tetap tidak bisa menyelamatkan prajurit lainnya. Aku tidak tahu seberapa berat beban yang ditanggungnya selama ini.

Aku hanya menatapnya saat ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Selama ini aku bisa mengatasinya... Kurasa aku mengatasinya. Tapi kali ini... Mimpi itu berkembang lebih buruk."

"Kali ini?" tanyaku. Levi mengangguk.

"Kali ini aku... melihatmu. Di antara para prajurit itu, wajah yang paling terlihat adalah wajahmu. Wajah penuh teror dan ketakutan yang besar. Aku melihat... Saat titan itu perlahan-lahan memisahkan satu-persatu bagian tubuhmu. Aku merasa bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakanmu saat tubuhmu terpisah. Dan aku ada disana.. Tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku. Yang hanya bisa kulakukan... Hanya melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu."

Bulu kudukku merinding membayangkan mimpi yang dialami olehnya. Aku juga sering mengalami mimpi itu. Mimpi dimana kedua orangtuaku tewas. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya duduk dan menangis saja.

"Kau tau... Aku sangat ketakutan begitu melihatmu menderita. Mati dengan cara kejam seperti itu. Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan kalau kau tidak lagi berada di sini, menemaniku saat tengah malam seperti ini." Ucapnya dengan mulut yang bergetar. Kedua matanya sekarang terlihat benar-benar menderita.

Tanpa sadar aku pun mendekatkan diriku dengannya dan memeluknya. Aku merasakan tubuhnya sedikit tegang akibat kontak fisik langsung ini. Namun perlahan tubuhnya rileks, dan ia membalas pelukanku dengan ragu-ragu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tahu seperti apa rasanya menyaksikan seseorang tewas di depan mata kita, tapi kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku sangat tau itu." Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap kedua mata silver kebiruan itu dengan mata E/Y.

"Tapi, kita ini adalah prajurit. Kita tidak tau apa yang akan menimpa kita. Dan kita juga harus siap kalau hal itu bisa terjadi kapan saja."

"Tch. Aku tau itu. Aku selalu mengalaminya. Tapi kali ini saja aku ingin berharap. Aku tidak ingin orang yang kusayangi diambil lagi dengan cara yang kejam. Aku sudah lama bertahan. Aku tidak ingin hal ini terus terjadi."

"Levi... maksud-"

"Kau tidak mengerti juga, Y/N? Aku menyukaimu. Dari saat kita berbicara ditempat ini... Aku sadar aku ingin kau selalu disini, menemaniku saat aku sendirian. Berbicara hal yang tidak penting. Saat kau disini, aku selalu merasa dengan adanya kau, untuk sesaat aku bisa merasakan ketenangan. Dan saat aku bermimpi kalau kau juga akan diambil dariku dengan cara seperti itu.. Aku tidak bisa... Oke, tch, aku tidak pandai dalam hal seperti ini," rutuknya sambil membuang mukanya.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pengakuannya. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan menyukaiku juga. Aku bisa melihat dari kedua matanya kalau saat ini ia benar-benar serius. Dadaku terasa hangat. Senyuman yang sudah lama tidak kutunjukkan, kini terlukis di wajahku. Air mata hampir keluar dari kedua mataku. Levi hanya menatapku dengan mata yang sedikit melebar. Tapi apakah perasaan jatuh cinta ini diperbolehkan? Disaat seperti ini? Dimana nyawa kita bisa menghilang saat ini juga? Apakah aku boleh merasakan jatuh cinta?

"Aku juga..." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Levi pun kemudian memelukku dengan erat. Satu tangannya mengelus rambutku dengan lembut. Dan saat itulah air mata kini mengalir di pipiku, membasahi bahunya.

"Berjanjilah setidaknya kau tidak akan meninggalkanku dalam jangka waktu dekat ini." Gumam Levi. Aku pun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Jangan khawatir..." ucapku sambil menyeka air mataku dengan jari telunjukku.

"Kau adalah Prajurit Manusia Terkuat. Dan aku lulusan Top Class. Kurasa kita bisa saling menjaga satu sama lain."

Lalu Levi pun menghiasi wajahnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyum yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya pada semua orang. Senyum yang benar-benar tulus.

"Ya."

* * *

 _Aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri._

 _Apakah aku boleh mencintai orang lain saat ini?_

 _Apakah aku boleh berharap bahwa orang itu tidak akan meninggalkanku?_

 _Ayah, Ibu.. Apakah pilihanku benar?_

 _Aku ingin mencobanya._

 _Aku ingin mempercayainya._

* * *

 **Ahahahahah! Maaf sekali lagi kalau Levinya agak (baca: SANGAT) OOC :( I've tried my best guys... But it's hard to make an emotionless person to confess his/her feelings :( Tapi seenggaknya aku sudah berusaha kan? Ya? Ya?**

 **Dan maaf juga kalau endingnya agak crappy gak jelas gini ._.**

 ***mumble* maklum aku orangnya itu introvert abis dan gak pernah ditembak langsung sama cwo (AKA JOMBLO NGENES) dan bisa dibilang kalau aku orangnya itu ROMANTIC HOPELESS lah ._. Jadinya aku cuma belajar buat fic romance dari baca fanfic romance lain dan juga dari novel-novel. Kalau untuk pengalaman... welllll... ._.**

 **BUTTTT! Aku juga bakal lebih belajar dan memahami dunia fic romance untuk kalian XD**

 **Jangan lupa kritik dan saran ya! Aku masih newbie XD**

 **Oh ya, OPEN REQUEST juga lohhh! Kalian bisa request lewat review atau boleh PM XD**

 **Hydraix out~**


	2. Emotions (Depressed Levi)

**Haii! Aku balik lagii~ Maaf lama ngepost-nya. Aku baru balik liburan :3 Dan maaf kalau chapter kali ini agak nge _rush_ dan pendek daripada yang sebelumnya karena saat ini aku harus nulis apa yang kubisa dulu ._.**

 **Oke, langsung ke story!**

 **Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin bukan milikku, tapi milik Hajime Isayama-sensei yang tanpa ragu-ragu membunuh semua karakter favoritku di snk T^T**

 **Warning : OOC Levi (demi jalannya cerita ini ._.), Typo, ending yang crappy, omongan kasar (karena kosakata Levi yang kreatif dan beraneka ragam)**

 **Singkatan : L/N (Last Name) : Nama Belakang**

 **F/N (First Name) : Nama Depan**

 **E/C (Eye Color) : Warna Mata**

* * *

Aku segera beranjak turun dari kuda milikku dan menuntunnya untuk kembali ke kandang. Kuusapkan kedua tanganku lembut ke wajahnya untuk menenangkannya. Namun pikiranku terbang jauh entah kemana. Mengingat terus kejadian yang baru saja kualami.

Ekspedisi keluar dinding ke 57.

Ekspedisi ini merupakan mimpi buruk. Bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan daripada ekspedisi yang sebelumnya. Memang benar, kurasa kali ini kita membuat kemajuan. Namun apakah kemajuan ini setimpal dengan jumlah prajurit yang berguguran? Kematian mereka tidak sia-sia kan? Walaupun pada akhirnya kita tidak mengetahui siapa di balik sosok titan perempuan itu?

Awalnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang Komandan Erwin pikirkan. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka rencanakan begitu kami memasuki hutan besar itu. Aku bahkan sempat mempertanyakan apakah Komandan Erwin sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun ketika ia mengorbankan prajuritnya sendiri.

Tapi begitu aku mendengar ucapan Armin, aku menyadari kekeliruan dari pandanganku. Memang benar, untuk mendapatkan hasil dibutuhkan pengorbanan. Cara berpikir kami berbeda karena pengalaman. Namun apakah ini sebanding dengan hasilnya?

Aku mendesah pelan dan membantu prajurit lain yang mengangkut barang-barangnya dari kereta pengangkut dan memasuki markas Pasukan Pengawas. Aku melihat Mikasa dan Armin mengikuti Eren yang dibawa oleh petugas medis ke ruang perawatan. Kemudian diikuti oleh Ymir dan Krista yang masing-masing membawa kuda mereka ke kandang. Jean, Sasha, dan Connie tampaknya sedang meributkan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Kemudian dari kejauhan aku melihat kuda hitam milik Kopral Levi menuju kemari. Ia dengan perlahan turun dari kuda miliknya, menggunakan kaki kanannya sebagai tumpuan. Saat kedua kakinya menyentuh tanah, kudengar ia mengeluarkan suara desisan rasa sakit. Kudengar kaki kirinya terkilir saat melawan titan perempuan itu, mendorong Mikasa.

Aku juga mendengar tentang pasukannya. Dibantai habis oleh titan perempuan itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang ini. Wajahnya yang terlihat tidak memiliki ekspresi itu sulit dibaca. Tapi aku tahu, jauh di dalam dirinya, rasa sakit itu ada, bahkan lebih sakit daripada yang orang lain rasakan. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa menahan semua emosi itu. Menyimpannya seorang diri di dalam hatinya. Apakah hati itu bisa bertahan selamanya?

Kopral Levi berjalan sedikit pincang menuju ke dalam markas setelah ia memeintahkan salah satu kadet untuk membawa kudanya ke kandang. Aku hanya mendesah dan ikut masuk ke markas dan segera menuju ke kamar asrama untuk membersihkan diri.

* * *

Suasana di ruang makan malam ini tampak murung. Bahkan Sasha yang biasanya mencuri makanan orang lain pun kali ini makan dengan wajah murung dan terlihat tidak memiliki nafsu makan. Sementara itu, Mikasa tidak bergabung di meja. Armin bilang kalau Mikasa makan di ruangan tempat Eren tidur. Aku menghabiskan jatah makan malamku dan segera meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju ke kamar asramaku.

Disaat aku hendak masuk, aku mendengar suara yang memanggil namaku dari belakang.

"Kadet L/N."

Aku memutar balik tubuhku ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Kapten Hanji." Sapaku sambil memberi tanda hormat. Kapten Hanji terlihat sedang membawa beberapa tumpukan kertas di tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat lesu, keringat membasahi dahinya. Namun ia masih memberikan senyuman khasnya itu. Terkadang aku iri dengan antusias yang dimilikinya, tidak peduli saat kondisi apapun.

"Kadet, aku ingin minta tolong." Ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong antarkan berkas ini ke Korpal Levi. Saat ini para Kapten lain sedang sibuk, dan kita membutuhkan bantuan sebanyak-banyaknya."

"Ah... Tapi kudengar saat ini Kopral Levi sedang cedera. Kupikir ia dibebas-tugaskan?"

"Ini hanya pekerjaan meja kok. Bilang padanya aku akan berhutang padanya." Ucap Hanji cepat sambil menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu padaku. Kemudian ia berlari ke arah lain sambil berteriak 'Terima kasih Y/N!'

Aku pun kembali mendesah. Terkadang Kapten Hanji membuatku sakit kepala.

Dengan tugas baru ini, aku pun menuju ke ruangan Kopral Levi dan merapikan pakaianku sebelum mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Nama dan keperluan."

Suaranya sedikit aneh? Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, namun suara itu terdengar aneh daripada biasanya. Memang, suara Kopral Levi selalu terdengar lelah, namun kali ini berbeda. Seperti... Putus asa?

"Kadet L/N. Saya membawa berkas dari Kapten Hanji."

"Masuk."

Tanpa ragu aku segera membuka pintu ruangan Kopral. Dan aku sedikit terkejut melihat ke dalam.

Ruangan yang biasanya bersih itu kini terlihat berantakan. Walaupun yang kumaksud berantakan itu hanyalah beberapa lembar kertas bertebaran di lantai dan meja kerjanya. Namun ini Kopral Levi yang kubicarakan. Jangankan kertas di lantai, debu sekecil apapun bisa terlihat oelhnya. Aku pun mengangkat pandanganku dari lantai dan melihat sosok Kopral Levi yang sedang duduk di sofa yang terletak di samping ruangan. Kedua matanya yang lelah menatapku.

Kusadari kedua mata itu sedikit merah dan kantung mata yang entah kenapa bertambah tebal dan hitam. Jauh lebih parah daripada biasanya. Pakaian seragamnya terlihat kusut. Ia mengangkat kaki kirinya ke atas meja yang ada di depan sofanya, supaya tidak memberikan beban tambahan pada kakinya yang terluka.

"Taruh saja kertas-kertas itu di mejaku." Perintahnya.

Aku pun hanya mengangguk dan menuju meja kerjanya yang berantakan dengan kertas-kertas lain. Lalu sekalian kubereskan kertas-kertas itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda, Kopral?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan sambil membereskan kertas-kertas itu.

"Cedera seperti ini akan cepat pulih. Aku masih bias berjalan. Dan apa yang kau lakukan, L/N?"

"Aku hanya membantu anda membereskan ruangan ini. Dengan kondisi kaki seperti itu akan sulit untuk bergerak kan?" Jawabku sambil membungkukkan badan mengambil kertas yang berceceran di lantai.

"Dan Kopral?" ucapku sambil memutar balik tubuhku dengan kertas-kertas di tangan dan menatapnya.

"Bukan itu yang kutanyakan." Ucapku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Salah satu alisnya naik dan memberiku ekspresi kesal.

"Aku menanyakan…. Bagaimana… Perasaan anda saat ini." Ucapku sambil menatap kedua matanya dalam-dalam.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya ketus sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa. "Kenapa kau peduli, Kadet?"

Entah kenapa perasaan kesal bercampur sedih muncul di dalam diriku.

"Karena," jawabku tidak mau kalah. "Saya peduli karena Kopral adalah Kopral. Saya tahu bagaimana sifat Kopral. Selalu menyimpan perasaannya seorang diri. Tidak ingin membagikannya dengan orang lain."

Levi terlihat sangat kesal dengan ucapanku, kedua alisnya saling bertautan tajam. AKu pun untuk sesaat merasa terintimidasi dengan pandangannya. Namun karena sudah sejauh ini, aku tidak bisa mundur. Aku segera memperbaiki posturku dan mulai berbicara lagi dengannya penuh percaya diri.

"Saya memang tidak tahu apa yang telah anda alami, dan saya akan berbohong kalau saya mengatakan kalau saya mengerti betul perasaan anda. Tapi, setidaknya… dengan berbagi perasaan itu ke orang lain-"

"Apa yang kau tahu tentangku, L/N?" potong Levi sambil bangkit berdiri dari sofanya, melupakan kaki kirinya yang cedera dan menghampiriku dengan wajah yang marah. Aku hanya bisa berjalan mundur sampai punggungku menabrak pinggir meja kerjanya. Ia mencengkram kemejaku dan mengangkat tubuhku. Kertas-kertas yang ada di tanganku terjatuh dan kembali berhamburan di lantai.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa, bocah. Jangan sekali-kali kau berbicara seolah kau mengerti tentang kehidupanku." Geramnya.

Aku pun tetap memberanikan diri berbicara dengannya.

"Saya memang tidak mengetahui kehidupan anda! Saya tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa sering orang yang anda kasihi direbut dari anda! Tapi saya juga pernah merasakan perasaan itu! Saya tahu persisi bagaimana rasanya ketika orang yang kita kasihi direbut begitu saja di depan mata kita tanpa bisa berbuat apapun!" Teriakku, air mata mulai muncul di pinggir kedua mataku. Mengingat jelas dimana saat ayah, ibu, dan adik kecilku tewas dimakan oleh titan. Dan juga sahabat-sahabatku yang tidak bisa terhitung jumlahnya yang juga telah berguguran.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Teriak Levi geram. "Kau tidak ada disana! Kau tidak melihat cara mereka mati! Yang hanya bisa kulakukan hanya melintas melewati mayat-mayat mereka!" Ucapnya, genggamannya di kemejaku mulai melemah. Aku melihat setitik air mata muncul di kedua matanya yang terlihat hampa.

"Kau tidak mengerti…" lanjutnya lagi. "Aku memilih mereka secara khusus, karena kuyakin dengan kemampuan mereka, aku bisa berharap bahwa mereka tidak akan meninggalkanku. Aku ingin mulai belajar membuka diriku dimulai dengan mereka. Petra, Oluo, Eld, Gunther…"

Levi kini melepas kemeja seragamku dan menundukkan kepalanya. Rambutnya menutupi kedua matanya. Namun aku tetap tidak memalingkan pandanganku darinya. Aku berharap Levi bisa membagi perasaannya seperti ini ke orang lain.

"Tapi lihat hasilnya. Disaat aku mulai membuka diriku… Lagi-lagi mereka direnggut dariku."

Levi kini mengangkat wajahnya menatap mataku dan aku terkejut. Air mata kini mengalir dari kedua mata silver miliknya membasahi pipinya.

"F/N… Katakan padaku… Apa yang telah kuperbuat selama ini? Apakah… ada yang salah dengan diriku, sehingga semua orang yang kukasihi direnggut dari diriku? Apakah… Alam begitu membenciku sehingga ia tidak ingin orang lain dekat denganku?" tanyanya sambil terisak.

Tanpa sadar aku segera melingkarkan kedua tanganku memeluk tubuhnya. Kurasakan ia terkejut dan tubuhnya otomatis menegang.

"F/N? Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!" Levi berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Ia mencoba mendorong tubuhku untuk menjauh darinya. Namun aku tetap tidak melepaskannya. Malah aku semakin mempererat pelukanku. Entah kenapa air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata E/C milikku, membasahi seragamnya.

"Kopral selama ini selalu menyimpan perasaan ini sendirian kan?" Bisikku pelan, namun tetap bisa didengar olehnya.

Levi berhenti untuk melepaskan dirinya dariku, dan kurasakan tubuhnya mulai rileks menerima pelukanku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengusap punggungnya.

"Keluarkan saja semuanya. Aku ada disini. Aku akan menerima semua emosimu." Ucapku lembut.

Kurasakan tubuhnya mulai bergetar, satu tangannya menggenggam erat kemejaku. Suara isakan keluar dari mulutnya pelan. Kurasakan air mata membasahi bahu kemejaku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang kupedulikan saat ini adalah Levi.

Aku menyadari alasan kenapa Levi begitu keras kepala menyimpan semua hal ini sendirian. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti orang lain. Levi sangat peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, sampai ia rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk mereka. Ia tidak ingin orang lain tahu kalau ia menderita dan hancur, maka harapan orang-orang kepada 'Prajurit Manusia Terkuat' juga akan ikut hancur. Levi tidak ingin itu terjadi. Ia harus menjadi kuat demi para prajurit. Untuk para umat manusia. Sebagai harapan untuk kebebasan.

Aku hanya bersyukur dalam hati, Levi mau membagi perasaannya padaku. Apakah dengan ini, ia akan mulai bisa menunjukkan emosinya ke orang lain? Mulai belajar untuk bisa mempercayai orang lain? Tapi, satu hal yang pasti. Levi tidak akan merasa sedih seperti dulu lagi. Setidaknya aku akan berusaha untuk mengangkat sedikit beban yang ada di bahunya itu. Dan kuharap ia akan membiarkanku melakukannya. Dengan berbagi rasa kesedihan itu denganku.

Aku tidak menyadari waktu yang sudah berlalu. Aku masih tetap berdiri diam sambil mengusap-usap punggung Levi yang kini sudah berhenti bergetar. Setelah beberapa menit, kurasakan ia sudah tenang dan mulai mendorong tubuhku lagi. Tapi kali ini aku melepaskan pelukanku dan hanya melihat sosoknya yang perlahan berjalan mundur menjauhiku. Kepalanya masih menunduk, tapi aku bisa melihat kedua matanya yang merah, ditambah bekas air mata di pipinya. Levi menyeka kedua pipinya dengan lengan seragamnya.

"Maaf aku tiba-tiba menangis seperti itu…" ucap Levi pelan sambil membuang mukanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa Kopral. Saya justru senang, anda akhirnya mau membagi perasaan anda dengan saya."

"…. Terima kasih, F/N."

Kedua pipiku terasa hangat. Dan kuyakin saat ini wajahku memerah. Aku baru sadar kalau Levi sejak tadi memanggil nama depanku.

"Eh… Um… Tidak apa Kopral."

"Hentikan sikap formalitas itu. Kamu pikir setelah kejadian tadi, kamu tetap harus memanggilku Kopral?" Tanya Levi sambil mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Eh? Kalau begitu…"

"Panggil saja Levi kalau kita sedang berdua."

"Um? Oke… Levi…"

Levi mengangguk kecil dan kulihat sudut mulutnya sedikit terangkat. Apakah itu… Senyuman?

"Kamu bisa berjanji satu hal denganku, F/N?"

"Apa itu?"

Levi tiba-tiba memelukku dengan canggung, mencoba meniruku saat aku memeluknya. Aku pun terkejut dan seketika wajahku kembali memerah.

"Berjanjilah… Kamu akan berada di sisiku disaat aku sedang merasa putus asa. Dan kuharap kamu juga demikian. Bicaralah kepadaku kalau kamu sedang mengalami masalah. Aku berharap kita bisa melewati masa-masa sulit kita berdua. Saling bergantung satu sama lain."

Aku membulatkan kedua mataku, dan sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahku. Aku pun mengangguk dan membalas pelukannya dengan menggenggam erat punggungnya. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipiku.

"Ya, aku janji."

* * *

 **BONUS** :

Disaat kami sedang berpelukkan, kudengar langkah kaki di luar pintu ruangan Levi. Dan dalam sekejap pintu itu terbuka dengan keras mengeluarkan bunyi BAAM!

Sosok Hanji berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa tumpukan kertas lagi.

"Oi, Pendek! Ini, aku butuh bantuan la-"

Ucapannya terpotong begitu melihat sosok kami berdua yang sedang berpelukan. Dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya, wajahku kembali memerah, dan kurasa kali ini benar-benar merah seperti tomat. Aku pun buru-buru melepaskan diriku dari Levi dan berusaha untuk menjelaskannya ke Hanji yang saat ini sedang nyengir seperti seorang maniak.

"Ooh… Aku baru tahu kalau kalian-"

"Bu-bukan begitu, Kapten Hanji! Aku bisa menjelaskannya!"

"Eh? Aku sudah paham kok. Kamu tidak perlu menjelaskannya!"

"Tch, kamu ngapain disini, Kacamata Sialan?" gerutu Levi di belakangku.

"Oh, ini… Ada pekerjaan tambahan dari Erwin. Aku akan meletakkannya di meja yah." Ucap Hanji santai sambil berjalan melewatiku dan Levi, meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di meja kerja Levi dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Dan senyuman maniak itu masih menempel di wajahnya.

Aku dengan panic menoleh kea rah Levi yang kelihatan tidak peduli.

"Eh? Bagaimana ini Levi? Mengenal sifat Kapten Hanji, sudah pasti dia akan menyebarkan gosip aneh tentang kita!"

Dan Levi pun sama sekali tidak peduli. Wajahnya kembali berubah seperti biasanya, terlihat lelah dan bosan. Ia dengan pincang berjalan perlahan menuju meja kerjanya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Dan lagipula kita sudah berjanji bukan? Saling bergantung satu sama lain?" Ucapnya santai.

"Haah…" aku hanya mendesah dengan pasrah.

"Oi, F/N. Bantu aku merapikan ruangan ini."

"Oke oke…"

* * *

 **Eheheheheh... Maaf endingnya crappy.. dan aku sengaja tambahin bonus because I LOVE HANJI :3**

 **BTW makasih banget ya buat yang follow dan favorite story buatanku! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

 **Untuk balasan Review :**

 **NamiNatsukaze : Waahh! Makasih! Glad u like it! :3 Boleh request kok! ;)**

* * *

 **Hydraix out~**


	3. The Only One (Aniki Levi)

**Hey, I'm back! :3 Maaf, sebenernya aku mau upload next chapter semenjak 3 hari yang lalu. Tapi entah kenapa setiap mau upload, selalu error ._. Dan hari ini aku baru coba upload lagi... And, BAAM! It worked!**

 **So... Maaf sebelumnya karena aku terkena writer's block dan sempat gk bermotivasi untuk melanjutkan fic ini.**

 **BUT! Setelah aku membaca review kalian, entah kenapa I feel so energetic and decide to continue this story. SO, untuk kalian yang sudah dengan baik mereview, favorite, and follow this story, I'm really appreciate that. You don't know how happy I am when i saw your reviews :')**

 **Dan karena ada satu chapter yang masih nyangkut blom selesai, aku jadi membuat request dulu... :3**

 **Oke, sorry for my rambling.. Here's the next story!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : I don't own SnK... sadly... :"**

 **Keterangan :**

 **F/A : Favorite Anime (Anime Kesukaan)**

 **Y/N : Your Name (Nama Kamu)**

 **H/C : Hair Color (Warna Rambut)**

 **F/F : Favorite Food (Makanan Kesukaan)**

 **F/C : Favorite Color (Warna Kesukaan)**

 **F/Ch : Favorite Character (Karakter Kesukaan)**

 **E/C : Eye Color (Warna Mata)**

* * *

 _ **Requested by**_ **Kanazawa Yuuki**

* * *

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di sofa empuk di ruang tamu sambil menonton F/A di TV. Sesekali aku melirik jam di dinding, menunggu kepulangan kakakku dari supermarket tempat kerjanya

Kakakku, Levi Ackerman, sekarang ini duduk di bangku SMA kelas 3. Sementara aku masih duduk di bangku SD kelas 6. Memang, umur kami terpaut cukup jauh. Saat ini kami hanya tinggal berdua di apartemen peninggalan kedua orang tua kami. Ayah dan Ibuku bercerai 3 tahun lalu, meinggalkanku yang saat itu masih kecil berdua saja dengan Levi. Awalnya ibuku ingin membawa kami berdua untuk tinggal bersamanya, namun Levi menolak, karena sifat ibuku yang dari dulu tidak mempedulikan keadaan kami. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menghambur-hamburkan uang dan selalu pergi berpesta. Mungkin karena alasan itulah ayah kami memutuskan untuk bercerai dan memilih untuk menikah lagi di luar negeri.

Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak kesepian disini tanpa bersama orangtuaku. Levi selalu menemaniku setiap hari. Walaupun aku tahu terkadang aku sangat menyebalkan, tapi Levi tetap sabar kepadaku. Yah mungkin terkadang ia bisa sangat marah kalau aku tidak membersihkan kamarku ataupun lupa mencuci piring kotor. Tapi aku tetap menyayanginya. Dia satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa saat ini.

Sejak kedua orangtua kami bercerai, Levi mulai bekerja sebagai seorang kasir di supermarket dekat dari sini. Aku tahu kalau penghasilan sebagai seorang kasir itu sangat kecil. Tapi aku bersyukur kalau ayah kami masih mengingat kami dan selalu mengirimi kami sejumlah uang setiap bulannya. Tapi aku tahu kalau ayahku tidak mungkin memberi kami uang selamanya kan?

Lamunanku terhenti begitu aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dan aku langsung tahu siapa itu. Aku segera melompat turun dari sofa dan berlari kearah pintu.

"Halo, aniki!" teriakku girang sambil melompat memeluknya. Sependek apapun Levi, diriku masih jauh lebih pendek mengingat aku masih kelas 6. Tapi, toh, aku masih bisa tumbuh kan?

"Aku pulang, Y/N." ucapnya sambil membalas pelukanku dan mengusap-usap rambutku lembut.

Kulihat Levi membawa kantong plastik berisi bahan makanan yang ia beli di supermarket tempat bekerjanya. Ia pun melepaskanku dan membawa barang-barangnya ke ruang tamu. Aku berlari mengikutinya.

"Hei aniki, malam ini kita makan apa?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepala.

Levi meletakkan barangnya di meja dan berjongkok di depanku sambil tesenyum dan mengusap rambutku lagi.

"Hari ini aku akan masak F/F. Kamu suka kan?"

Mataku membulat senang. Aku pun mengangguk dengan kuat dan menyeringai lebar.

"Tunggulah di ruang tamu sambil main atau tonton acara di TV." Ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai memasak makan malam kami. Aku pun menurutinya dan kembali duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan F/A telah habis ditayangkan, kulihat Levi telah selesai menyiapkan makan malam kami di atas meja. Aku pun segera menuju ke ruang makan dan duduk di kursi meja makan, bersebelahan dengan Levi.

"Selamat makan!" ucapku, kemudian aku segera mengambil sendok dan mulai menyantap masakan Levi dengan lahap. Masakan Levi memang paling enak di dunia ini.

"Oi, Y/N. Pelan-pelan makannya. Nanti mejanya kotor."

"Habis, masakan aniki itu memang paling terenak di dunia!" jawabku sambil kembali memasukkan makanan ke mulutku.

"Kamu berlebihan deh…" ucap Levi sambil menyuapkan sendoknya ke mulutnya.

"Tapi benar kok! Aniki suatu hari harus buka restoran! Aku yakin pasti sukses deh!"

"Hm… Mungkin suatu hari…" balasnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Aku pun segera menghabiskan jatah makan malamku dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Oi, mulutmu berlepotan saus tuh." Kata Levi sambil mengambil tisu di pinggir meja dan mengelap wajahku dengan tisu itu. "Sudah kubilang kan, jangan makan terburu-buru."

Aku hanya terkekeh. Terkadang sifat 'maniak kebersihan' ini selalu membuatku tertawa. Tapi terkadang membuatku kesal juga. Seperti waktu itu, saat aku lupa melepaskan sepatuku dan masuk ke ruang tamu, ia langsung marah-marah dan berulang kali menceramahiku tentang kebersihan. Tapi sifat itulah yang membuat Levi sebagai kakakku yang kusayangi.

"Hei, Y/N." panggilnya setelah selesai membersihkan mulutku.

"Ya aniki?"

"Besok hari Sabtu, mau pergi jalan-jalan? Kita sudah lama kan tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Ayo! Ayo pergi ke taman! Es krim disana katanya enak!" Ucapku bersemangat.

Memang benar, semenjak Levi mulai bekerja, kami mulai jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ia selalu pulang malam, membuatkanku makan malam, mengerjakan tugas sekolah, kemudian pergi tidur. Setiap hari selalu saja seperti itu. Bahkan, saat hari Sabtu pun terkadang Levi diberikan tugas sekolah tambahan. Jadi kami jarang memiliki waktu bersama.

"Kalau begitu, taman yah.." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan membereskan piring bekasnya.

"Yey! Besok ke taman!" teriakku bahagia sambil berlari ke ruang tamu.

"Hei, Y/N! Bereskan piring bekasmu!"

* * *

"Hei hei, aniki! Ayo bangun! Katanya hari ini mau ke taman!" Teriakku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Levi yang masih tertidur.

"Ini masih jam 7, Y/N…" Gerutu Levi sambil mengintip jam alarm di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ayolah, aniki…. Setelah kita pulang dari taman, aniki bisa tidur lagi.." jawabku dengan suara memelas.

"… 5 menit lagi…"

"Aniki selalu bilang begitu! 5 menit lagi, tapi sejam kemudian baru bangun! Ayo bangun!"

"… 10 menit…"

"Aniki! Yang serius!" ucapku sambil cemberut.

"Tch… Kamu berisik sekali, dasar bocah…" gerutu Levi dengan suara seraknya sambil beranjak bangun dari kasurnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum jahil selagi ia mengusap kedua matanya. Rambutnya yang biasanya selalu terlihat disisir dengan rapi, saat ini terlihat seperti sarang burung. Banyak bagian-bagian helai rambut yang mencuat ke segala sisi. Aku pun tanpa sadar tertawa.

"Apa yang kamu tertawakan?" Tanya Levi dengan nada kesal. Ups, Levi yang baru bangun tidur mudah marah.

"Tidak ada kok." Jawabku sambil menahan tawa dan memasang wajah sok manis. Levi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Karena aku bangun duluan dan juga sudah mandi, aku segera bergegas menuju kamar tidurku dan mengganti pakaianku untuk pergi ke taman. Aku mengambil sebuah dress tanpa lengan selutut dengan warna F/C. Di bagian ujugnya ada renda-renda yang membuatnya terlihat manis. Sebuah pita besar mengikat sekitar pinggangku. Aku membiarkan rambut H/C dibiarkan tergerai.

Setelah aku selesai berganti pakaian, aku segera menuju ruang tamu dan kembali duduk di sofa sambil menunggu Levi bersiap-siap.

Setelah lama menunggu, aku melihat Levi baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan menggunakan kaos hitam tangan panjang, disertai dengan celana hitam. Handuk masih terkalung di sekitar lehernya dan rambutnya terlihat masih basah. Ia segera menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

"Aniki! Aku mau pancake boleh?" teriakku dari ruang tamu.

"Kamu baru makan itu kemarin."

"Tapi pancake buatan aniki enak!"

"Kamu selalu bilang begitu setiap makan masakan buatanku kan?"

"Uuuhh…" jawabku. Tapi walaupun Levi berbicara seperti itu, ia tetap selalu mengabulkan permintaanku.

'Aniki memang yang terbaik!' pikirku sambil tersenyum.

"Oi, bocah. Kenapa senyam-senyum sendiri? Apa kamu sudah mulai gila?" Suara Levi mengejutkanku dan aku melompat kaget. Kulihat Levi berdiri di depanku dengan membawa 2 piring di tangannya. Dan dari aroma yang kucium, sudah pasti itu pancake!

"Cepatlah ke ruang makan. Kita mau ke taman kan?" ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Oke!"

* * *

Setelah sarapan kami pergi berjalan menuju taman Trost yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari rumah kami. Taman Trost memang dikenal akan kebersihan serta pohon-pohon besar yang banyak, membuat taman itu menjadi tempat yang pas untuk beristirahat dari kesibukan kota.

Levi menggandeng tanganku sambil berjalan. Awalnya aku ingin ia menggendongku di pundaknya, tapi ia beralasan kalau aku terlalu berat. Dan akan membuat punggungnya patah. Memang aku makan banyak, tapi aku tidak seberat itu kan! AKu tahu Levi sering mengangkat kardus-kardus barang saat bekerja di supermarket. Tidak mungkin aku lebih berat dari barang-barang itu kan!

Setelah sampai di taman, mataku langsung tertuju pada sebuah truk es krim yang diparkirkan di pinggir jalan. Mataku langsung berbinar.

"Aniki! Aku mau beli es krim sekarang!" ucapku semangat sambil menarik-narik lengan bajunya.

"Kamu kan baru sarapan tadi. Tunggulah beberapa jam lagi." Keluh Levi sambil mendesah.

"Tapi aku mau…" ucapku sambil memasang wajah memelas. Biasanya Levi akan luluh dengan trik ini.

Tapi tidak sekarang.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah aniki.."

"Tidak."

"Aniki…."

"Sekali tidak ya tidak."

"Uuuu… Tapi janji ya aniki akan membelikanku nanti.." ucapku menyerah.

"Kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

Akhirnya Levi membawaku mengitari taman ini. Taman itu sedikit ramai, megingat ini hari Sabtu dan banyak keluarga yang menghabiskan waktu bersama di taman ini. Sesekali aku melirik anak-anak seumuranku yang tengah bermain bersama kedua orang tua mereka. Jujur saja, perasaan iri itu memang ada walaupun sedikit. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengeluh kan?

Sepertinya Levi menyadari arah pandanganku dan ia menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku melihat ke arahnya dan ia hanya memberiku senyum sedih.

"Maaf ya, kamu tidak bisa merasakannya." Ucapnya pelan.

Aku hanya menggeleng, dan mengeluarkan senyuman lebar padanya. "Tidak apa kok! Aku kan punya aniki! Aniki itu paling hebat!" kataku sambil tertawa dan mengayunkan tanganku yang digenggam olehnya.

"Kamu memang terlalu optimis…" jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

* * *

"Aniki! Ayun lebih kuat!"

"Oi, hati-hati. Nanti kamu bisa jatuh."

"Tidak masalah! Lebih kuat!"

Levi hanya mendesah dan kembali mendorong ayunan yang kumainkan dengan lebih kuat. Aku mengayun semakin tinggi dan aku tidak bisa menahan suara tawaku.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, Levi memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Tapi, diriku yang memang tidak bisa diam, malah ingin bermain ayunan. Mau tidak mau, Levi menemaniku bermain dengan mendorongku dari belakang.

"Lebih kuat!"

"Ini sudah terlalu tinggi!" Omel Levi.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa geli.

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat, karena lelah, kami duduk di salah satu kursi taman. Menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang meniup lembut rambut H/C. Levi duduk di sebelahku dengan mata terpejam dan bersandar di kursi. Sepertinya ia juga menikmatinya.

"Oh? Pendek ada disini!"

Aku mendengar suara dari jauh, dan kulihat seorang perempuan tengah berlari menuju kemari sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dan kusadari ada seorang pria tinggi yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Perempuan itu memiliki rambut coklat yang dikuncir tinggi, serta menggunakan kacamata. Ia mengenakan sebuah kaos putih dan celana coklat. Sementara pria yang mengikutinya jauh lebih tinggi dari perempuan itu. Dan jauh lebih tinggi dari Levi. Rambutnya yang pirang terlihat disisir rapi ke samping, dan gaya rambutnya mirip dengan Levi, hanya bagian bawahnya yang dicukur. Tubuhnya terlihat tegap dan besar. Matanya yang berwarna biru terlihat bersinar.

Kulihat Levi segera membuka matanya dan ekspresinya terlihat kesal. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya pelan dan melihat orang-orang itu yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Yo Levi." Sapa pria pirang itu. Setelah kulihat dari dekat, pria ini memiliki alis yang sangat tebal. Apa dia pakai arang supaya alisnya bisa setebal itu?

"Halo Pendek!" Si perempuan berteriak sangat semangat. Dia terlihat sangat antusias.

"Ngapain kalian kemari?" Tanya Levi ketus.

"Kami hanya jalan-jalan kok. Selagi ini hari libur." Jawab pria beralis tebal itu. Lalu ia melihat ke arahku. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai ucapan salam. Pria itu tersenyum kepadaku. Dan kurasa perempuan itu juga menyadari kehadiranku.

"Jadi, Pendek… Siapa anak ini?" Tanya perempuan itu. Namun dalam seketika, raut wajahnya berubah terkejut, seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Jangan bilang…. INI ANAKMU?!"

"Bodoh, Kacamata Sia-"

"Bahasa, Levi." Tegur si alis.

Levi hanya mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Ini adikku, Y/N." Kemudian Levi mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka untuk melihatku yang masih kebingungan. "Y/N, mereka berdua teman kerjaku di supermarket. Beri salam pada mereka."

Aku pun dengan malu-malu turun dari bangku taman dan memberi salam.

"S-salam kenal... Aku Y/N, adik Levi-aniki..."

"Halo! Aku Hanji Zoe! Panggil saja Hanji!" Si perempuan yang bernama Hanji itu memperkenalkan diri sambil bersalaman denganku. Tangannya diayunkannya kuat-kuat.

"Lepaskan dia, Kacamata Si...luman." Ucap Levi memotong ucapannya.

"Aku Erwin Smith. Panggil saja Erwin. Salam kenal, Y/N." Sapa si alis tebal. Dan ia terlihat sangat ramah. Dan juga sopan.

"Tapi aku baru tahu kalau kamu punya adik, Levi."

"Kalian tidak tanya." Jawab Levi pendek.

"Iya juga sih..."

"Dan adikmu jauh lebih manis daripada kamu. Sifatnya bahkan jauh berbeda. Apa benar ini adikmu? Bukan anakmu atau anak orang lain yang kamu culik?"

"Tutup mulutmu."

Tiba-tiba Hanji berteriak seperti seorang maniak, membuatku tersentak kaget dan ketakutan. Tanpa sadar aku bersembunyi di belakang Levi.

"Giiiiii! Dia sangat imuttt! Levi! Boleh aku memeluknya? Boleh ya?" ucapnya sambil tertawa seperti orang mesum dan maniak. Aku semakin bersembunyi di balik tubuh Levi.

"Menjauh darinya, Maniak. Kamu membuatnya takut!" Teriak Levi kesal. Satu tangan Levi membelai kepalaku lembut, dan sebelah tangannya lagi terkepal di depannya seolah ingin menghajar Hanji.

"Ahahahah! Aku hanya bercanda kok! Maaf ya Y/N!" Canda Hanji sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Tapi aku tidak bohong loh kalau kamu itu manis!"

"Tutup mulutmu."

* * *

Kami pun untuk beberapa saat mengobrol dengan Hanji dan Erwin. Ternyata Hanji juga bekerja sebagai kasir, dan Erwin sebagai Customer Service. Mereka bercerita tentang bagaimana sifat Levi saat ia bekerja; ketus, galak, dan gampang emosi. Sangat berbeda kalau dibandingkan ketika ia bersamaku.

"Hei aniki, bolehkah kita beli es krim sekarang?" tanyaku ketika kami sedang kembali berjalan-jalan.

"Hm.. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu? Sudah jam 12."

"Aku mau makan F/F!"

"Tapi baru kemarin aku masak itu kan?"

"Ah, aku tau ada restoran di sekitar sini." Ucap Erwin tiba-tiba.

"Oh, tempatnya Mike kan?" jawab Hanji.

"Mike buka restoran?" Tanya Levi bingung.

"Belum terlalu lama sih.. Tapi karena 'hidungnya' itu, entah kenapa restoran miliknya lumayan terkenal."

"Tch, ya sudah. Terserah." Ucap Levi cuek sambil kembali menggandeng tanganku dan kembali berjalan bersama Hanji dan Erwin.

"Aniki, Mike siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Mike itu dulu bekerja di supermarket bersama dengan kami. Tapi kemudian dia berhenti dan aku baru tahu belakangan ini kalau dia membuka sebuah restoran." Jawab Erwin mendahului Levi.

"Dan aku sudah pernah kesana. Memang masakannya itu luar biasa. Namun sayang belum banyak orang yang mengetahui lokasi restorannya itu." Ucap Hanji.

"Dan kujamin kamu tidak akan menyesal pernah mampir ke restorannya."

"Aku ragu, mengingat kebiasaan Mike..." ucap Levi pelan. Aku hanya bisa memiringkan kepala bingung.

* * *

Memang aku tidak menyesal datang kesana, karena makanan disana sangat lezat.

Tapi aku menyesal bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Mike itu.

"Aniki, temanmu Mike itu menakutkan." Ucapku sambil berjalan pulang sesudah membeli es krim yang dijanjikan.

"Ah, aku mengerti soal itu."

Saat kami tiba di restoran Mike, kami langsung bertemu dengan sang pemilik restoran. Awalnya kupikir ia terlihat normal dan ramah, seperti Erwin namun lebih pendiam. Tapi pikiran itu langsung menghilang begitu saja ketika ia mulai mengendus kami semua. Terutama saat ia mengendus tubuhku. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukannya dan menjadi takut. Kupikir dia adalah orang mesum. Dan saat itu aku benar-benar ketakutan sampai aku tidak bisa melepaskan tanganku dari tangan aniki. Tentu saja aniki terlihat kesal dan tidak pernah sekalipun membiarkanku dekat-dekat dengan Mike ini.

"Kurasa teman aniki itu aneh semua ya. Si kakak Alis itu juga."

"Erwin juga?"

"Alisnya tebal sekali, kukira awalnya itu ulat bulu yang ada di wajahnya."

"Oh begitu."

* * *

Saat kami tiba di rumah, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Levi mengeluarkan kunci rumah dari saku celananya dan membukakan pintu untukku. Aku melepaskan sepatuku dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu, kemudian berjalan ke ruang tamu. Levi mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Hei, kita masih punya banyak waktu sebelum tidur. Mau melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Levi sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonton F/A?" saranku sambil mengambil remote TV dan duduk di samping Levi.

"Bukannya kamu sudah berkali-kali menonton anime itu?" tanyanya.

"Iya, tapi aku suka! Aku suka melihat C/F. Dia sangat keren! Aniki harus lihat deh!" Ucapku bersemangat layaknya seorang fangirl.

Levi hanya mendengus dan mengusap kepalaku. Ia menarik tubuhku mendekat dan merebahkan kepalaku di dadanya yang kekar.

"Terrserah kamu saja." Levi mencium lembut kepalaku dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke TV. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan mulai menyaksikan F/A.

Aku begitu menikmati hari ini. Hari dimana aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kakakku Levi. Walaupun hanya sekedar berjalan di taman atau membelikanku es krim, namun aku senang. Dan lagi aku juga bisa mengenal teman-temannya, walaupun mereka semua aneh. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau suatu hari ia akan pergi meninggalkanku juga seperti kedua orangtuaku. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin membayangkan hal itu. Aku percaya Levi akan selalu menemaniku. Aku ingin mempercayainya.

Kusadari Levi ternyata juga sedikit tertarik dengan F/A. Seringkali ia bertanya-tanya sedikit tentang hal yang tidak ia mengerti, walaupun itu hanya pertanyaan singkat. Atau sering menggumamkan "lumayan" disaat bagian yang menegangkan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku juga seringkali menjelaskan hal yang tidak penting padanya dan ia hanya membalas dengan bergumam pelan.

Aku tidak sadar beberapa jam terlewat. Dan rasa kantukku tiba-tiba datang. Aku kesulitan untuk menahan mataku agar tetap terbuka. Dan tanpa kusadari, tiba-tiba aku tertidur dengan posisi kepala masih bersandar di tubuh Levi.

* * *

.: **LEVI'S POV:.**

Aku sesekali membelai lembut kepala adikku ini sambil menonton anime favoritnya. Kuakui, anime ini cukup menegangkan dan bagus. Tidak heran Y/N tidak pernah bosan menyaksikannya.

"Hei, kalau karakter yang satu ini... Siapa namanya tadi?" tanyaku lagi.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari TV dan memeriksa Y/N saat tidak ada jawaban. Kulihat kedua mata Y/N terpejam erat, dadanya bergerak naik turun pelan seirama saat ia mengambil napas. Rupanya ia tertidur di tengah-tengah acara.

"Dasar bocah... Dia yang bilang sendiri kalau ingin nonton anime..." gumamku pelan sambil mendesah.

 _Tapi kamu adalah bocah kecilku..._

Aku melirik jam dinding di ruang tamu. Pukul 8 malam. Sepertinya kita melewatkan makan malam. Tapi biarlah. Perlahan aku mengambil remotE TV yang ada di tangannya dan mematikan TV. Lalu aku menopang tubuhnya untuk digendong dan dengan pelan membawanya ke kamarnya.

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya pelan dengan satu tangan, sementara tanganku yang satunya lagi menggendong tubuhnya di dadaku. Kunyalakan lampu kamarnya dan segera berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

Kuperhatikan kamarnya sangat rapi. Tidak ada debu sedikitpun di sudut kamar, maupun di lantai. Kasurnya juga rapi dan bersih. Meja belajarnya ditata serapi dan secantik mungkin. Sepertinya aku sudah mendidiknya dengan baik, heh...

Aku merebahkan tubuhnya yang kecil di kasur miliknya. Kemudian menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang sedang tertidur saat ini sangat manis. Terlihat lemah, damai, dan lengah... Wajah yang sangat berbeda denganku; datar, dingin, dan tanpa emosi. Terkadang aku suka mempertanyakan apakah bocah semanis ini benar-benar adik kandungku sendiri. Wajah yang sangat mirip dengan ibu kami...

Wajahku menggelap mengingat wajah orang itu. Kedua orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Yang hanya memikirkan egonya sendiri. Yang dengan mudah membuang anak-anaknya sendiri seperti barang yang tidak lagi terpakai. Orang-orang yang sudah melukai hatiku. Orang yang melukai Y/N. Merenggut kebahagiaannya. Tidak membekalinya dengan kasih sayang yang seharusnya diberikan orangtua kepada anaknya.

Aku membenci mereka. Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya pada Y/N, tapi aku sangat benci ayah dan ibuku. Mereka tidak memberikan apa yang dibutuhkan anak-anak seusia Y/N kepadanya. Dan aku bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan mereka yang sudah menyakiti Y/N, tidak peduli siapa dan apa alasan mereka. Y/N adalah keluargaku satu-satunya sekarang. Ia jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan siapapun dibumi. Kemanapun dan apapun yang dilakukan oleh Y/N, aku akan selalu menopang dan mendukungnya. Dia adalah bocah manisku.

Aku duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, mengamati wajahnya yang sedang tertidur. Lalu aku mengibaskan rambut yang ada di dahinya ke samping dengan pelan dan mengecup keningnya.

Kedua mata Y/N terbuka perlahan, dan kurasa saat ini Y/N masih setengah tersadar.

"…Ibu…?"

Hatiku terasa teriris mendengar kata itu. Menyedihkan rasanya ia tidak mengenal kasih saying orangtua saat kecil. AKu memberikan senyum kecil, namun penuh kesedihan.

"Ini hanya aku, Levi…"

"… Ayah dan Ibu dimana, aniki?"

Sial.

"…Ayah dan Ibu tidak lagi tinggal bersama kita. Kau ingat?" jawabku. Terkadang Y/N sering berbicara seperti ini. Terbangun di tengah malam dan menanyakan dimana ayah dan ibu. Dan hatiku benar-benar sakit mendengarnya.

Y/N kemudian diam. Sepertinya saat ini ia sudah sadar.

"Tidurlah kembali, Y/N." aku beranjak bangun dari kasurnya dan bermaksud untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan membiarkannya tidur. Namun sebuah tangan mungil menarik lengan bajuku. Aku menoleh ke belakang.

"…Aniki, boleh aku tidur denganmu? Hari ini saja…" Ucap Y/N masih setengah mengantuk dan mengucek sebelah matanya.

Aku hanya mendesah pelan dan menutup pintu kamar serta mematikan lampu. Lalu aku kembali berjalan kearah tempat tidur Y/N dan duduk di pinggirnya. Y/N menggeser posisinya, memberiku tempat untuk tidur. Lalu aku pun merebahkan tubuhku di kasurnya dan menarik selimutnya menutupi tubuhku.

Kulihat kedua mata Y/N kembali terpejam. Aku hanya memperhatikan wajahnya sesaat, sampai ia kembali membuka kedua mata E/C itu. Ia tersenyum padaku dan aku hanya menaikan sebelah alis.

"Hei aniki…"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini ya. Aku begitu senang bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan aniki. Aniki memang yang terbaik."

"Aku juga, bocah…" jawabku pendek. Namun aku begitu bahagia mendengarnya.

"Selamat tidur aniki…" ucapnya pelan dan kembali tertidur pulas.

Aku hanya bisa kembali tersenyum dan mencium keningnya lagi. Terkadang aku kagum padanya. Hatinya begitu kuat menghadapi keadaan yang menimpa dirinya. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya menangis karena ia tidak memiliki orangtua. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengeluh sama sekali, tidak pernah bercerita betapa ia meginginkan kasih saying orangtua. Betapa ia membenci mereka. Tidak. Y/N tidak pernah sekalipun membenci ayah dan ibu. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah diriku berada di sampingnya. Dan aku juga membutuhkan Y/N tetap disampingku. Bersama, kami bisa tumbuh menjadi kuat dan saling bergantung satu sama lain.

Dan aku bahagia diriku yang seperti ini dapat menjadi penopang dalam hidupnya. Menjadi penahan agar ia tidak jatuh dalam kesepian dan kesedihan.

Hanya dialah yang kumiliki saat ini.

Dan hanya akulah yang ia miliki saat ini.

Aku melingkarkan tanganku pada tubuhnya yang kecil dan mendekatkannya padaku. Tanganku membelai lembut kepalanya dan memposisikannya berada di pelukanku, untuk melindunginya. Kupejamkan mataku untuk mencoba tidur dan menikmati keadaan ini. Namun sebelum aku tertidur pulas, sempat kubisikkan kata-kata ini padanya.

"Selamat malam, bocah. Kamu adalah bocah kecilku yang manis."

* * *

 **Awwwww Levi is so sweetttt XD Damn, i want to be his little sister!**

 **Yosh, kuharap ini sesuai dengan seleramu _Kanazawa Yuuki :3_**

 **Untuk fic berikutnya, mungkin agak makan waktu, karena aku belum terlalu puas dengan plotnya.. Jadi mungkin harus kuubah lagi... I'M SO SORRY!**

 **Kalian bisa request lewat review or PM me, kay?**

 **Dan kuharap kalian tetap mereview fic ini, supaya aku bisa tetap termotivasi untuk ngelanjutinnya! XD**

 **And, THANK YOU AGAIN FOR YOU WHO REVIEWS MY STORY! I REALLY HOPE YOU CAN ALWAYS REVIEW MY STORY AND GIVE ME MORE MOTIVATION! XDDD**

 **Then, until next time~!**

 **.**

 **Hydraix out~**


End file.
